This invention relates generally to roller band sensors and more particularly to a contact system for roller band sensors.
The contact system of this invention is intended primarily for use with the roller band sensor disclosed and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 845,607, Sensor, Houston F. Blanchard, filed Oct. 26, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,462, and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
Generally such a roller band sensor includes a pair of bands of flexible spring material of generally figure 8 configuration. The bands both roll and elongate relative to each other during movement between a preload position and an actuated position within the cavity of a housing. The bands are constrained from their free generally circular shape to an elongated shape by the spaced walls or bearing portions of the housing cavity. The adjacent portions of the bands are commonly secured to each other and the remote portions of the bands are secured to a respective bearing portion of the cavity. The force of the bands tending to return the bands to their free generally circular shape biases the bands toward the preload position adjacent the distal end wall of the cavity. A velocity or acceleration change of predetermined extent moves the bands from the preload position to the actuated position adjacent the proximal end wall of the housing cavity.